Guilty by Association II:In the Name of the Father
by Sandy O'Neill
Summary: Still a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Sandy looked out the window, watching the water cascade off of the lush green plants outside. It was a dark, dreary night and the storm was really starting to pick up. He was lost in his thoughts until he felt familiar arms wrap around him.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Jeffrey asked, even though he was afraid that he already knew the answer.

"Stormy… Darkness…" Sandy replied, leaning back into Jeffrey's embrace.

Jeffrey held Sandy tighter. "This isn't going to change anything, Sandy. You're still perfectly safe here…"

"I know…" Sandy said. "I mean, most of me realizes that, but there's this small part of me that can't help but wonder…"

"You don't need to wonder…" Jeffrey said.

"I just… I'm over it… I've been over it… And then… Well… It's today… I mean… Three years already… It's just…" Sandy trailed off. He knew that he was rambling, but he just couldn't get the words quite right.

"I know it's hard…" Jeffrey said.

Sandy sighed. "Maybe I just need some sleep…" he said, pulling away from him.

"Well…" Jeffrey said. "We do have to be getting up bright and early tomorrow morning…"

"Yeah…" Sandy said, smiling softly. "My mother will never forgive us if we're late…"

"There…" Jeffrey said. "Now that's what I like to see…"

"What?" Sandy asked.

"That beautiful smile…" Jeffrey replied.

Sandy smiled brighter. "You always know just what to say…"

"That's because I love you…" Jeffrey said.

"I love you too, Jeffrey…" Sandy replied.

Jeffrey took Sandy by the hand. "Now come on…" he said. "It's late. We might as well try to get some sleep…"

Sandy followed Jeffrey into the bedroom and quickly crawled underneath the covers. "Jesus, it's freezing in here…" he said.

"It's alright…" Jeffrey replied. "I'll keep you warm…" He crawled into bed next to Sandy and wrapped his arms around him.

It didn't take very long for Sandy to fall asleep, and for quite awhile Jeffrey was content just to watch him. For the longest time it had seemed that a peaceful night's sleep would be too much to ask for him, and Jeffrey had been worried that today might've brought some things back. He knew that Sandy was worried, but a part of him had expected much worse. He silently chided himself for underestimating his lover's strength. "You never cease to amaze me, Sandy…" he whispered, kissing him softly before drifting off to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Reva looked over at the man lying next to her underneath the covers. She smiled to herself. Sleeping together the night before the wedding was supposed to be bad luck. But… Screw tradition. They'd had more than their share of bad luck the few years before. Now, it was their time to be happy. To be happy together.

Tragedy had brought them close. Worse tragedy had brought them closer. She had been so afraid that she was going to lose her son. First to death. And when that threat had passed, to her own lies. But Ed had been there for her. They had grown to be close friends during that time. Through Sandy's recovery, and through her and Sandy's attempt to repair their fractured relationship. She and Sandy were close now, like a mother and son should be, and she was happy that he was going to be there tomorrow, along with Marah and Shayne. She wished that Ed could have that same joy. If only Rick hadn't run off with that psycho, then maybe he wouldn't have isolated himself from everyone else. She knew how much Ed missed his son. But, at least, somewhere in the back of his mind there was hope that he would see him again one day. They couldn't possibly stay away forever? Right? But it was a very different situation with Michelle… What she wouldn't give to be able to bring Michelle back for him. Even if only for one day.

Of course… She was missing somebody too. She thought back to the night of the car accident. Over two years ago. She had been eating dinner at Company when she'd gotten the call from the hospital. The doctor told her that Cassie had been in a terrible car accident, and that she'd better get to the hospital fast because he wasn't sure that she was going to make it. She went into Cassie's hospital room just in time to see the doctor pronouncing her dead. Reva had been crushed. And then she'd looked over across the room to see Ed. He was curled up in a ball on a chair next to the other hospital bed. He was holding Michelle's hand and sobbing uncontrollably. Michelle had been in the other car. Nobody knew who had been responsible for the accident, but it didn't really matter by then. They were both so grief-stricken. She had walked over to Ed and held him in her arms. And he held her in his. And they had stayed there like that for hours. In the hospital room, sobbing. They had been there for each other. Through one of the worst possible moments of their lives. And somewhere along the lines after that night they developed into something more than just close friends.

She shook her head slightly, as if trying to shake away the bad thoughts. No more thinking about sadness. Tomorrow was going to be a happy day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night when Sebastian stepped into the bar. He looked around wearily. It was almost empty; as well it should've been at this time of night. Springfield. Hell of a town. He'd come here for one simple reason. And when he was finished he would leave this place without so much as a second glance. He knew exactly what was going on and when he would make his move. "I'll give him a day of happiness…" he muttered to himself. "If only because it'll be less conspicuous…"

He walked over to the bar and ordered a scotch. Day after tomorrow he would set his plan into motion. But for right now he just needed a drink. He looked around the bar again, slowly sipping his scotch until somebody caught his eye. There was something strange about him. He seemed oddly out of place sitting at the bar. He had a certain air about him. Almost as if freedom was foreign to him.

Sebastian eyed the bartender. "Send him another of whatever he's having on me…" he said, throwing a few bills onto the bar. He kept his eyes glued to the man, as if he were waiting for something.


	3. Chapter 3

"And what exactly do you think that this drink is going to get you?"

Sebastian smirked at the question. "What makes you think that I expect to get anything for it? Why can't I just buy a good looking man a drink?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

The man sat down next to him, his green eyes locked onto Sebastian's. "Because you don't seem the type to do anything without a reason…" he said.

Sebastian chuckled slightly. "Well, then…" he said. "Maybe I can at least get your name…"

"Alex…" the man smiled. "My name is Alex…"

"Sebastian…" he replied. "So… How long have you been out?"

"Out?" Alex asked.

"Of the pen… You were in prison, weren't you?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know?" he asked.

"Because you wear the mark as if it were a label on your head… Your demeanor is a dead giveaway…"

"Well…" Alex said. "If you must know… I was released just this morning…"

"So tell me, Alex…" Sebastian said. "What exactly were you in for?"

"That…" Alex answered. "Is really none of your damn business…"

Sebastian smiled. "Oh, come on now…" he said. "We've all done bad things… Another vodka for you?"

"You're just trying to get me drunk, aren't you?" Alex asked.

"So what if I am?" Sebastian asked. "What better way to spend your first night of freedom than getting completely wasted?"

"I like the way you think…" Alex smirked.

"Now where were we?" Sebastian asked. "Oh right… Your list of crimes…"

"If I told you… You'd probably just leave the bar…"

"Like I said, Alex… We've all done bad things…"

"Bad yes… But illegal…"

"Come on, now tell me…"

"Rape…" Alex muttered. "Attempted murder…"

"So you were in for a long time, then?"

"Three years…" Alex said. "But it seemed like a helluva lot longer…"

"Three years for attempted murder? How'd you manage that?" Sebastian asked, downing the rest of his scotch before ordering another. "Just gimme the whole damn bottle…" he said. "And the vodka too…"

The bartender looked at him oddly, before taking his money and handing him the bottles.

Sebastian handed Alex the bottle of vodka. "There…" he said. "What'll that get me?"

Alex smirked. "An answer to your question. Quite simple really. A plea agreement…"

"You ratted out your accomplice?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders; he didn't want to think about Jack. He knew that Jack would've killed him if given another chance, but a part of him… Even after ratting him out and spending three years in prison… A part of him still missed him… Loved him even…

"Sore spot?" Sebastian asked.

"It's nothing…" Alex replied.

"Doesn't seem like nothing…" Sebastian said. "I must admit I had you all wrong…"

"All wrong?" Alex asked.

"I never would've pegged you for a rapist…"

"I had my reasons…" Alex replied.

"I'm sure you did…" Sebastian said. "So… Your accomplice… Was he one of them?"

Alex started to drink the vodka straight out of the bottle, and it didn't take very long for him to down the entire thing. "I'm tired of talking…" he said. "If you want something more than I have a room upstairs…"

Sebastian gave him an awkward glance. "You certainly don't mince words, do you?" He asked.

"I find it to be a severe waste of time…" Alex said, getting up off of the barstool.

Sebastian smirked. "Touché my friend…" he said. "Touché…"

Alex moved away from the bar and looked back at Sebastian. "Well…" he said. "Are you coming?"

"I most certainly hope so…" Sebastian smirked, following Alex up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian hadn't come to Springfield for a drunken fuck, but he most certainly wasn't going to pass up the opportunity when it came to him. He followed Alex through the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"So, tell me something Sebastian…" Alex said, pulling his shirt off over his head. "Just how exactly do you like it?"

Sebastian's eyes were glued onto the other man. "I like it…" he smiled. "Like this…" He threw his own shirt onto the floor and pushed Alex onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

To an outsider it may have looked odd, Alex knew… The slighter man pushing down the one who towered at least half a foot above him. But Sebastian had a certain power in his presence. An air about him that almost seemed… Dangerous… A power that drew Alex in so fully. A power that he absolutely could not resist. Maybe that was why he'd been able to confess so much to a perfect stranger at a bar. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, ripping off what clothing remained. Alex brought his lips up to Sebastian's, pushing his tongue between his lips as he wrapped his legs around him.

Sebastian lingered in the kiss a moment before pulling back. He forced himself off of Alex and grabbed his pants, fishing into the pockets.

Alex looked up from the bed, confused. "What the hell're you…"

Sebastian smirked when he finally found what he was looking for. Only when he was filled with need could a couple of seconds feel like forever. "For all I know…" he said. "You could be some diseased whore…"

Alex laughed at the statement. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he should be insulted, but the truth was that at the moment he was too drunk, or just too damned horny to care.

Sebastian opened the wrapper and pushed the condom onto himself as quickly as he could before making his way back to the bed. He got back on top of Alex and kissed him, forcing his tongue between his lips as he gripped his dark hair, feeling Alex's legs wrap around him again. "So sexy…" he muttered into his ear before pushing himself into him.

Alex groaned, jerking his body against Sebastian's movements. "Fuck…" he moaned. "Fuck me…"

Sebastian smirked as he started to piston in and out of the other man, moving his hand between them to stroke at Alex's hard cock.

Alex groaned even louder. "Harder…" he moaned. "Please harder…"

Sebastian thrust harder and faster as he began to stroke Alex's cock more fervorently. He could feel himself getting so close from both the feel and look of Alex underneath him.

Alex moved his hands down Sebastian's back in an attempt to push him in even deeper. He gripped Sebastian's body as he felt himself finally pushed over the edge. His eyes were closed in the moment of ecstasy. His mind somewhere else entirely. "JACK!" he screamed out as he came.

Sebastian could feel Alex's body tightening around him, and, for the moment anyways, it didn't really matter whose name he called out. "OH!!!!!!! GOD!!" Sebastian groaned as he came into Alex.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jeffrey…" Sandy said. "Get up…"

"Hmm…" Jeffery mumbled.

"Get up…" Sandy said. "We gotta get going soon…"

"Can't we just skip it?" Jeffery mumbled. "I doubt anyone really wants me there anyways…"

"You're the one performing the ceremony, remember?" Sandy said.

"Oh right…" Jeffrey said. "That…"

"Come on…" Sandy said.

Jeffrey glanced at the clock. "Sandy…" he mumbled. "We still have three hours…"

"Gotta make time for a hot shower first…" Sandy whispered into Jeffrey's ear, before getting off of the bed and heading for the bathroom.

Jeffrey didn't hesitate to follow him. Quite suddenly, getting some more sleep was the last thing on his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian couldn't believe he'd spent the night in a place as low class as a room above a bar when he'd already had a hotel room paid for. He looked over at the man still asleep next to him. Oh well. Last night had most certainly been worth it. "If I didn't have something so important to do… It might've been worth staying in this town just to fuck you again…" he whispered, sure that the man next to him was still asleep.

Alex opened his eyes and smirked. "And what exactly is it that's so damn important?" he asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy smiled as he turned on the hot water. "Well…" he said, looking up at Jeffrey. "You certainly got outta bed fast…" He pulled off his pajama pants, throwing them down onto the floor before stepping into the shower.

Jeffrey pulled off his boxers and followed him in. "Like you said…" he smirked. "It's time to get going, right?"

"Not until I get what I want…" Sandy smirked, before pulling Jeffrey into a kiss.

Jeffrey pushed Sandy up against the shower wall as he kissed him, before pulling back slightly. "And what is it that you want right now?" Jeffrey asked.

"You know… Exactly… What I want…" Sandy panted.

"Yes…" Jeffrey said with a smirk. "That I most certainly do…" He brought his lips back down onto Sandy's, kissing him hungrily on the mouth before grabbing him and turning him around.

Sandy gasped as he was pushed more roughly against the wall, moaning audibly when he felt Jeffrey's hand on his cock.

Jeffrey nipped at the back of Sandy's neck as he stroked him, the hot water still cascading down onto their bare skin.

"Want you…" Sandy moaned. "So bad, Jeffrey…"

Jeffrey pushed his hard cock against Sandy. "You want me?" he whispered into his ear.

"Need you…" Sandy moaned. "Jeffrey…"

Jeffrey kept Sandy pinned against the wall as he pushed into him hard and fast.

Sandy cried out, moaning loudly as he pushed himself back against Jeffrey. "Fuck…" Sandy moaned. "Fuck me…"

Jeffery snaked one hand down Sandy's torso, bringing it to rest at Sandy's hip as he kept his other hand on his cock. He thrust into him more forcefully, groaning as he felt himself further taken in by Sandy's heat. "God… So… Tight…" he panted into Sandy's ear as he continued to fuck him.

"Harder… Jeffrey…" Sandy moaned, bucking himself against Jeffrey's movements, so completely desperate to feel him deeper. "Please…"

Jeffrey gripped Sandy's body, stroking his cock more fervorently as he pounded into him harder and faster.

"OHHH!!!" Sandy moaned, his head thrown back in ecstasy, the expression on his face one so sexily of pure bliss. "GOD YES JEFFREY!!!"

Jeffrey moved his kisses lower down Sandy's neck, finding just the right spot between neck and shoulder to bite into, knowing that the move would be enough to send Sandy right over the edge.

Sandy's body jerked back against Jeffrey. He screamed out loudly as he came, his whole body racked by his climax

Jeffrey groaned as he felt himself taken over by the sensations of Sandy's body tightening around his cock. He sunk his teeth deeper into Sandy as he came inside of him, the resulting scream it elicited from him only making his orgasm that much more intense.

Sandy panted, leaning against the shower wall as he gasped for breath.

Jeffrey slumped against him, effectively keeping him pinned there, his breath heavy in Sandy's ear. They stayed still like that for a few minutes before Jeffrey finally pulled back.

Sandy turned to face him and pulled him into a kiss. He forced his tongue between his lips, lingering in the taste of his mouth, savoring even the slight taste of his own blood on Jeffrey's lips.

Jeffrey held Sandy against him, returning the kiss with equal fervor. He moved his hands down Sandy's body, gripping his ass.

Sandy groaned slightly before forcing himself to pull away. "You keep that up…" he said. "And we'll never get outta here…"

"You say it like it's a bad thing…" Jeffrey smirked.

"Well…" Sandy said. "On most days it wouldn't be…"

"Yeah… Well… It's your fault for bein' so damn sexy…" Jeffrey said. "All wet… With that mark in just the right place…"

"Yeah…" Sandy said with a smirk. "And whose fault is that?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jeffrey kissed Sandy's swollen lips one last time before pulling away again. "I love you, Sandy…" he said.

"I love you too…" Sandy replied.

Jeffrey smiled. "Tell me…" he said. "Just how did I get so damn lucky?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well…" Alex said. "Aren't you gonna tell me?"

Sebastian looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"You know…" Alex said, sitting up in the bed. "Silence doesn't really suit you…"

Sebastian looked away from the other man, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

"Hey…" Alex said. "Why so quiet?"

"My God…" Sebastian said. "Don't you ever shut up?"

"Only if you make me…" Alex smirked.

Sebastian pushed Alex back and jumped on top of him, bringing his lips down onto his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeffrey moved out of the shower and grabbed a towel off of the rack, throwing it at Sandy.

Sandy caught the towel and dried himself off. "What?" He said. "What is that smirk for?"

"You're just so damn sexy, you know that?" Jeffrey said, drying himself off as well.

"Yeah…" Sandy said, pulling on his boxers. "I think that you might've mentioned that once or twice…"

Jeffrey pulled his boxers on before going into the bedroom and opening the closet. "Oh… Damn it!" he said.

Sandy followed him. "Uh oh…" he said, laughing slightly. "What is it? What did you do now?"

"I kinda… Umm… Forgot to pick up my tux…"

Sandy laughed. "That's OK…" he said. "I picked them up yesterday afternoon…"

"Well then, why aren't they in here?"

"Did you look in the other side?" Sandy said, on the verge of uncontrollable laughter.

"You think it's funny that I'm getting old, don't you?" Jeffrey asked, opening up the other side of the closet. He was relieved to find the tuxedo in there.

"I think it's funny that you think you're getting old…" Sandy said.

"I am going to pretend that I know what you mean by that…" Jeffrey said.

"What?" Sandy said. "Your brain too old to process that?"

Jeffrey shot Sandy a glance. "Don't get cute with me, Sandy…" he said.

Sandy bit his lip in a feeble attempt to appear coy. "I thought that I was always cute…" he said.

"Cocky little bastard…" Jeffrey smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

"So…" Sandy said. "How are the all-star and the starlet?"

Marina held out her hand, but didn't say anything.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sandy asked.

"Yes…" Marina said, almost squealing. "Shayne proposed to me this morning…"

"Wow…" Sandy said. "Congratulations… So when are you two getting hitched?"

"I said that I wanted to get married ASAP…" Shayne said. "But you know her; she wants the big wedding… So apparently we have to wait until the baseball season is over and her filming wraps up…"

"Filming?" Sandy said.

"I got a movie!" Marina said.

Shayne laughed. "You don't wanna know how much it took from me just to get her out here for today…"

"You know how directors get…" Marina said. "But I was able to convince him that he needed a day off…"

"Just a day?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah…" Shayne said. "After the reception, we're catching the first plane back to LA…"

"Always busy, huh?" Sandy said.

"Yeah…" Shayne said.

"So…" Marina said. "Enough about us… How've you been?"

"I've been great…" Sandy said.

"You meet anyone yet?" Marina asked.

Sandy looked over at Shayne. "You didn't tell her yet?" He asked.

"Huh?" Shayne said. "I wasn't sure that you wanted people to know…"

"Yeah well…" Jeffrey said, walking up behind Sandy and wrapping an arm around him. "It's pretty much common knowledge around here…"

Marina was taken aback at first. She had expected a much younger man, and certainly not Marah's ex. "Well… Umm…." She said. "Wow…"

Shayne laughed.

"How could you not tell me that Sandy met someone?" She asked, punching Shayne playfully in the arm.

"Well… You know now…" Shayne said with a smile.

"I must admit…" Marina said, looking at Jeffery. "The kind of man I expected was… Well… Not you…"

"Come on…" Shayne said. "Just be happy that my little bro found someone…"

"I am…" Marina said. "I'm happy for you, Sandy…"

"Thanks Marina…" Sandy said, smiling softly.

"So…" Shayne said. "You two ever gettin' hitched?"

Sandy was taken aback by the question. "Umm…" he said. "I think that we live in the wrong Springfield for that…"

"Well, don't you all just look chummy?" Marah said as she entered the room.

"Hey sis…" Shayne said, wrapping his arms around her. "Long time no see… I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too, Shayne…" Marah said. "And you too, Marina…" She gave her friend a hug before turning her gaze to Sandy. "Sandy…" she said, almost snidely, before walking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian moved off of the bed and started to pick his clothes up off of the floor.

"What're you doing?" Alex asked. "You kiss me like that and then nothing?"

"I only kissed you to shut you up…" Sebastian barked. "And what in the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"You don't hafta leave, you know…"

Sebastian laughed. "I think that they're called one-night stands for a reason…" he said.

"It could be more than that, you know? If you'd just let it…"

"You just met me last night…" Sebastian said. "How could you possibly know something like that?"

"I just know…" Alex said. "I mean… There's something about you…"

"Don't tell me…" Sebastian said. "I remind you of him…"

"Him?" Alex asked.

"You know…" Sebastian said. "Jack…"

"How do you know anything about Jack?" Alex asked.

Sebastian chuckled. "I don't…" he said. "I just know his name because you called it out last night…"

"And that bothered you?"

"Like I said before…" Sebastian said. "They're called one-night stands for a reason…"

"I could help you… You know…" Alex said.

"Help me what?" Sebastian asked.

"Help you with whatever scheme it is that you're cooking up…"

"What makes you think that I'm cooking up anything?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh…" Alex said. "Jack used to get that look in his eyes…"

"Yeah… Well… I hate to break it to you…" Sebastian said. "But I'm not Jack…"

"I know…" Alex said. "I don't… I don't want to be with Jack… Just… You know… Somebody who's a lot like him… And… You know… Won't try to kill me…"

Sebastian laughed. "Well, Alex…" he asked, arching an eyebrow almost devilishly. "How can you be so sure that I'm that man?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any particular reason you dragged me over here to this desolate little corner?" Jeffrey asked.

"Jeffrey there's just… There's something that I need to know…"

"What?"

"When we were… Were you two… I mean, already…"

"No, Marah… We weren't…"

"But you already wanted to… That's why you sent me away…"

"Marah… No… I sent you away to protect you…"

"That's not true…"

"Yes it is…"

"Then why didn't you send my brother away? Huh? He certainly wasn't protected, Jeffrey… You think that I don't know he got beaten to near death because of you?"

Jeffrey sighed. "I just… I thought he would be safe, because I thought that nobody knew…"

"Did you even love me?" Marah asked. "Ever?"

"How could you even ask me something like that?" Jeffrey said. "You know that I did…"

"Were you in love with me?" Marah asked.

Jeffrey averted his eyes from her. "Marah… This is your mother's wedding… I don't think that this is the time or the place to…"

"You know what…" Marah said. "Don't even bother, Jeffrey… I think that I already have my answer…" She turned to walk away when Jeffrey grabbed her by the wrist.

"Marah, wait…" Jeffrey said.

"What?" Marah snapped.

"You know… Your brother… He… He really loves you, Marah…" Jeffrey said. "You can hate me all you want, but please… Just… Don't take it out on him…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know it sounds crazy…" Alex said. "But I need this…"

"You're not exactly hideous, you know?" Sebastian asked. "I'm sure you'll find another guy who's willing to fuck you…"

"I'm not just talking about that…" Alex said. "Why won't you let me help you?"

Sebastian laughed sardonically. "Well…" he said. "Just look at what happened to the last guy that you helped."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marah wiped the few tears from her eyes before knocking on the door half-hesitantly. "Mom…" she said.

Reva opened the door. "Marah…" she said, her whole face lighting up. "I've missed you so much…" Reva wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I've missed you too, Mom…" Marah replied.

"So…" Reva said. "Tell me… How is Paris?"

"It's… Great…" Marah said.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Reva asked, looking into her daughter's eyes.

"No, Mom…" Marah said. "Of course not… I just… You know me… I always get teary eyed at weddings."

"Honey, the wedding hasn't even started yet…"

"Mom… This is supposed to be your happy day…" she said. "You don't need to sit here listening to my problems…"

"Marah…" Reva said. "That's what mothers are for…"

"I just…" Marah said. "I thought that I could handle it… You know… But… Seeing them together… I mean… How happy they look with each other… It just… It gets to me… Mom… It's just… I missed him so much, and… It's like… He didn't even think twice about me after I was gone…"

"Are you going to be OK?" Reva asked.

"Yeah…" Marah said. "I just need a few minutes to compose myself that's all…"

"Believe me…" Reva said. "The last thing that I wanted was for another one of my children to become involved with Jeffrey O'Neill… But… Marah… For what it's worth… He really does love your brother…"

"I know…" Marah said. "I can see it… I can see it in his eyes every time that he looks at him…"

"You're going to find somebody…" Reva said. "Somebody better…"

"And what if there is nobody better?" Marah asked.

"There is…" Reva said. "You may think that you'll never find love again… And then, when you least expect it… Boom… There it will be… And not only will you find love again… But you'll find it even better…"

"What makes you so sure of that?" Marah asked.

"Because…" Reva said. "I did…"

Marah smiled softly. "Yeah…" she said. "If you can, then… I guess… So can I…"

Reva smiled. "Now…" she said. "Could you help me get into this thing? I think that you made it three sizes too small…"

Marah laughed. "Sure Mom…" she said. "I'll help you…"


	8. Chapter 8

"You're not nervous at all?" Ross asked.

"Despite the fact that I very well should be…" Ed replied. "I can't say that I am…"

"And you're husband number what now?" Ross asked.

"I'm not exactly sure… But it doesn't really matter, 'cause I know I'm the last…" Ed said with a smile.

"Oh? And you're sure about that?"

"Sure as I've ever been about anything…"

"But…"

Ed sighed slightly. "You know it's the happy times when I miss them the most…"

"I'm sure Michelle would be here today if she could…"

"I just miss her so much… And I miss my son too…"

"You still haven't been able to reach him?"

"No. No, I have no idea where they ran off to."

"He hasn't tried contacting you at all?"

"I told Harley to tell me if they try to reach the boys…" Ed said. "But… Nothing…"

"I still can't believe they… Just up and left like that… I mean, I knew my nephew had problems but to just run away… It's been what? Over a year now?"

"Yeah…" Ed replied, before glancing over at the clock. "But you know what?" He said, his expression changing back to one of genuine happiness. "I'm not gonna think about that right now, 'cause I'm just too happy..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't have any other choice!" Alex snapped defensively.

"Moody, no?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know… You… You don't really hafta leave…" Alex said.

"Just what exactly is this?" Sebastian said. "Is it because you just got out of prison and have nobody else? What? You think that just because I fucked you once that gives you the right to be so damn clingy all of a sudden? My God… Have you always been this annoying? It's no wonder that he tried to kill you…"

Alex jumped up off of the bed and poured himself a glass of vodka. "I just thought that you could use some help, that's all…" he said morosely before gulping it down.

"Help?" Sebastian replied. "I don't need help… And certainly not from a rat like you…"

"Just what exactly do you have planned anyways?" Alex asked. "Why do you hafta get outta here so fast?"

"That's really none of your damned business, now is it Alex?" Sebastian said.

"It could be…" Alex said, placing the glass down.

"You just don't give up. Do you?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm stubborn…" Alex said. "Us rats're like that, you know…"

"So let's just say that I did trust you enough to tell you…" Sebastian said. "What makes you think that you could help me?"

"I'm good at followin' orders..." Alex replied.

"Oh really?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow. "And are we talking outside of the bedroom, now?"

"I'm serious, you know?" Alex said. "I think that I could be a real asset to whatever it is you've got goin' on…"

"As opposed to just being a real ass?" Sebastian snapped back.

"You don't like me much, do you Sebastian?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned back around to face him.

"I'm not a real people person…" Sebastian replied. "I mean… I liked fucking you, but than again… That's not really saying much, right? I mean… Who wouldn't?"

Alex smirked his silent reply.

"Well, would you just look at the time?" Sebastian said. "I really do gotta get outta here…"

"You sure you have to leave so soon?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow once more. "I was just gonna take a hot shower if you'd like to join me…" He added, licking his lips suggestively.

"And if I'd rather not?" Sebastian answered.

"Fine…" Alex frowned. "Have it your way…"


End file.
